deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Character Analyses
Due to the controversial nature of character analyses, the YU Community Wiki recognizes no analysis as definite. Instead of providing a single analysis which would, given the history of wiki editing, be consumed by endless edit warring, the Wiki instead chooses to offer users the opportunity to offer their own analyses for others' perusal. (for character fact analyses, refer to the Character Fact Sheet) Rules: Keep on topic. Do not digress from the analysis. Comparisons to real-life individuals and circumstances are acceptable for purposes of illustration. Content that goes against the rules of common civility (including content that may be considered illegal or harrassing) will be removed. Barring the violation of the above rules, no analysis posted here may be removed from this page or from the Wiki, except by the original author. Additionally, no editing may be made to an analysis that has already been posted, except by the original author's expressed consent. The content of this page may be edited for purposes of proofreading and coherency. The Wiki is not responsible for the content of any analysis posted here, nor does the Wiki endorse any particular analysis. Guidelines: When posting your analysis, you should state the title of the analysis followed by your pseudonym/online nick. Below the title you should describe the content of your analysis in a few words, to give the reader a general idea of what your analysis is about. Your analysis should be proofread, clearly understandable, and to the point. You may use any necessary material to support your analysis, and your analysis can appraise any part of the character's personality. Try to stay on fact, but don't be afraid to explore the larger dimensions of a character's person. Note: these are guidelines, and need not be followed precisely. Use common sense to make your arguments as understandable as possible. This list is not exhaustive. Poorly developed characters, with little or no backstory, would be difficult material for analysis and hence, are excluded. Note that some characters have little independent backstory are paired with other characters with whom they share history. Authors may increase their exposure by linking to the respective categories of the characters they are analyzing from within their analysis. This is done by including the text [[Category:character name here ]] in the article for each of the analyzed characters. Royal Army Yggdra The Growth of a Queen by Tcaudilllg Summary: Through trial and adversity, Yggdra learns what it means to rule. Milanor Kylier Durant Nietzsche Roswell Rosary Mistel Russell Cruz Pamela Elena Gordon Bronquia Aegina/Luciana Leon I Don't Care if You're My Sister by Tcaudilllg Summary: Loud, rowd, and proud: that's our Leon. Eudy Cannon Crazy by tcaudilllg Summary: What do we know about Eudy? That she likes big guns and plays dangerously with 'em. Zilva Emilia Baldus Gulcasa Coin Toss by Feral Phoenix Summary: When you have two stubborn, charismatic people who are each convinced they're right on opposite sides in a war, you know it's not going to end happily. Nessiah Rise Against by Feral Phoenix Summary: Nessiah is extremely convinced that he's right and the gods are wrong. Which causes a lot of trouble for a lot of people, but still, that's just the way he is. Minor Characters Bandits, Thieves, and Mercenaries: Inzaghi, Ortega, Mizer, and Dort The Undines: Ishiene and Emelone Pope Joachim The Meriant Sect: Mardym, Amareus, and Juvelon The Bronquian People's Militia: Canaan and Monica Marietta Marietta, the Archangel, is the guardian to Heaven's Gate. She appeared before Yggdra and her team as a mysterious figure that told Yggdra to lay the Holy Sword to rest. The Holy Sword is in fact evil and filled with malice that Nessiah created. If the player chooses to listen to Marietta and have Yggdra give up the Holy Sword, Marietta will give Yggdra the Scepter of Wisdom as mark of her sovereignty. She will tell Yggdra not to rule with power, but to rule with wisdom instead. The Archangel will then fly back to Heaven and bring Ancardia, the Hidden Paradise, back to the bottom of the sea. However, if the player wishes to defy Marietta's words and not give up the Holy Sword, they will fight her. After she looses, the Archangel will fall and tell Yggdra and her team how foolish they are. Milanor will ask if it was the right thing to do. Ragnarok, the Great War, will then begin... Category:Fan Corner